1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure for a vehicle roof, in a vehicle equipped with a movable roof panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reinforcing frame structure which is adapted to minimize oscillation of the vehicle roof during vehicle operation with the roof panel open.
2. Description of the Background Art
Sunroofs are popular accessories for use with motor vehicles. Unfortunately, it has been observed that in some installations, when a sunroof-equipped vehicle is traveling at certain speeds with the sunroof open, the roof area behind the opening may begin to oscillate as a result of interaction with passing air, producing an unpleasant vibration which can be sensed by a passenger in the vehicle. Sometimes this may create an audible low-frequency noise, which may be referred to as xe2x80x9csunroof boomingxe2x80x9d.
A number of different reinforcing frame structures are known for use in automotive roof sections. Examples of some of the known vehicle roof frame structures, as well as other, more general background art may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,016,263, 4,159,144, 4,416,487, 4,601,511, 4,659,139, 4,932,713, 5,100,197, 5,681,076 and 6,220,653.
Although the known devices have some utility for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved frame structure for installation in a roof portion of a vehicle. In particular, there is a need for an improved frame structure which will resist oscillation of the roof when the sunroof is open and the vehicle is moving.
The present invention provides a reinforcing frame structure, for use in a roof portion of a vehicle equipped with a sunroof or other movable roof panel.
A reinforcing frame structure according to the present invention includes a panel enclosure surrounding a panel opening, for supporting a roof panel therein. The frame structure includes an intermediate portion adjacent the panel opening.
Optionally, the intermediate portion may be made with adjacent sections thereof offset from one another, including a first part adjacent the panel opening and disposed at a first level, and a second part spaced away from the panel opening and disposed at a second level which is different from the first level. The first and second parts of the intermediate portion may have a curved border therebetween, which may be formed in an undulating shape.
The reinforcing frame structure may include opposed side rails running along the outer side edges thereof. Where used, the side rails are preferably integrally formed with, or affixed to the panel enclosure.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, the reinforcing frame structure also includes a brace operatively attached to the panel enclosure, to reinforce the panel enclosure and to reduce vibration thereof during movement of the vehicle.
The brace may take any one of a number of different forms.
In one embodiment of the invention, the brace has a narrow end adjacent the panel enclosure, and a wide end spaced away from the panel enclosure. The brace may include a geometric portion which is substantially triangular in shape, or which may be made in a modified triangle, with the opposed side edges thereof being bowed outwardly.
The brace may include a plurality of web segments disposed at different angles. Some of these web segments may disposed so as to be non-parallel to the frame""s longitudinal axis, and also non-perpendicular to the frame""s longitudinal axis. Optionally, some of these web segments may have a substantially triangular outline.
The reinforcing frame structure hereof also includes a plurality of interconnected crossmembers which are operatively connected to the panel enclosure, and which give additional strength to the frame structure. The crossmembers may be interconnected by web segments, if desired.
The reinforcing frame structure hereof may include components forming a substantially symmetrical pattern with respect to a longitudinal axis of the frame structure.
For a more complete understanding of the present invention, the reader is referred to the following detailed description section, which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the following detailed description and in the drawings, like numbers refer to like parts.